User talk:Karensarahrocks
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cheryl Jones page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ash Crimson (Talk) 19:09, March 14, 2010 Not an admin, but Welcome to the Wiki! Hope you could stay and edit out a lot! The Yoshiman 97 22:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome You're Welcome! Also Viva Piñata rules.. Enjoy your stay =] - Ash Crimson 07:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Dead Rising 2 has online, but you can only play as four generic gameshow contestants =\ and yup.. Viva Pinata = Gangster. good job on the edits =] - Ash Crimson 10:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Scoops / Weapon The unmarked scoop thing is fine =] Also, i'll add the lipstick prop page a little later - Ash Crimson 19:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Well are you making the names of these scoops up? that might be why. Why not just call them "unmarked scoops"? - Ash Crimson 00:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Co-op It'd be pretty neat to have.. Maybe it's not to late.. they might surprise people and announce it (probably not). - Ash Crimson 22:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello For the avatars you mean the xbox ones? they aren't allowed in M rated games =[ anyways a lot of the features you wish were in DR2 are more MMOish.. they'd change the game up a lot.. but it could work.. hmm... if I were making DR2 I'd probably just add more references to other Capcom games. Fallout Yeah, I played Fallout 3! that game rocked! got all of the achievements in it =] My character was overall a nice person and had most stats and special maxed. Looking forward to New Vegas =D Hi! Hi. I'm MagcargoMan. I started up a blog about zombie dogs, would you like to post a comment on it? MagcargoMan 08:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC) fallout I kept the Ghouls alive... those bastards wrecked the Tower :\.. I kinda wish I had killed them. - Ash Crimson 20:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT - Maybe there will character customization in DR3 =] = Ash Crimson 20:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::here is an achievement guide for Fallout 3.. It'll give you the location of all the super mutants. - Ash Crimson 23:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: I meant 3. At this point DR2 is probably just about done. - Ash Crimson ::::That song is ok.. I guess. I've never played a Katamari game before, are they any good? Viva Pinata is great.. got all of the achievements in both (well.. there was 2 I couldn't get in TIP.. I'm not buying an xbox camera) Fallout 3 is great Dead Rising is great Mass Effect is really great o_0 Are you playing Future for the Xbox or just Jet Set radio for the Dreamcast? either way, those games rule. MVC2 is also pretty cool.. what Training point glitch? - Ash Crimson 14:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Bloggies? Did you send me that message titled 'The Bloggies'? I wasn't sure because there was no name after it. MagcargoMan 05:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome Back! where have you been? Also, I had no idea you you could do that. (MVC2 point glitch) - Ash Crimson 19:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well it's good that you got your password thingy sorted out. That pic looks pretty cool.. is it a Morrigan edit? - Ash Crimson 19:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Though so. I'll check out your blog post in a minute. =] - Ash Crimson 20:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I thought I already commented. o_0 and why can't you do it? - Ash Crimson 21:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) yay I'll read it more tomorrow; I have to finish some stuff. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 04:41, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Poll Hey. I've made a poll that will decide how some things are written here. Your vote would be appreciated. Also, if the polls don't work correctly (they don't seem to work right.. -_-) type your answers out in the comments section. This poll is kinda important.. so vote. >,> Dead Rising Wiki:Consistency Poll - Ash Crimson 22:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :The winners have been decided. Now all we need to do is decide how to write out the strength category.. any input is appreciated. =] - Ash Crimson 20:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll check it out I'll check it out in a second =] - Ash Crimson 03:55, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I checked it out =] - Ash Crimson 22:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Misunderstanding I wasn't being sarcastic when I said okay. This what I liked about the blog: *Very Detailed *Survivors named after Dead Rising Wiki users *All have achievements (with their own names) *All have a unique weapon/special move Sorry for the misunderstanding. Good work with the blog! MagcargoMan 07:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Scoops We don't do unnamed scoops... yet. Once we complete all the main scoops, we can add in the unmarked scoops with all the survivors that are not part of the scoop. I'll even let you name them; the names you made up were creative. But first, lets complete the main scoops, and once we're done with them all, all of us can discuss on how to implement them into the articles. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 22:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Pages Good job =] ok.. when you're making pages you should follow a few steps 1. If you're making a Scoop page, look at other scoop pages to find out what the page should look like.. {A brief description of the scoop.. like where it takes place and what characters are involved) Walkthrough {How to complete) Survivors {What survivors are rescued afterwards) It should look similar to this.. So you can copy this onto the page you're making (if you want) 2. Remember to link to other pages. Convicts If you wanna link to the convicts (for Ex) put around the word. 3. remember to categorize the page. If you're making a scoop page the category would be "Dead Rising Scoops" Remember to type that into the "add category" spot at the bottom of the page. That's kinda it (I guess) if you need more help just ask. - Ash Crimson 20:34, April 14, 2010 (UTC) =0 No. I would not kill you. I'd pick you, Yoshi, and Pauly. You guys are cool =) - Ash Crimson 02:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! Maybe when DR2 comes out we can play online or something. - Ash Crimson 02:20, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I'll get it! *fires sniper rifle at zombie* - Ash Crimson 02:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: I think he's done for! ... cause I gotta go for now. =] cya later - Ash Crimson 02:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Signature I couldn't help but notice that you seem to forget your signature a lot. Just trying to be helpful, make sure you sign your comments with four squigglies. Thanks, Frank-West 15:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Frank's right. Please remember to sign your posts with 4 squigglies, like this: ~~~~ Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 19:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Co-Op =0 *gasp* I dunno.. I think it sounds cool. Better than nothing, right? - Ash Crimson 21:10, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : To be honest, I really don't think it will have a negative impact on reviews or sales. I don't really think it matters as long as the game is fun. There's always next time for female playable characters. (maybe) - Ash Crimson 21:26, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Lol =D anyways.. I gotta go for now. Cya. - Ash Crimson 21:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) 0.o 1. Alright! I had no idea. 2. We already know you're good at editing =D 3. I would, but I don't know where to find the images =\ 4. He asked me if I could add that.. so I did. You can add them to the page by adding "|notebook=" underneath "|age=". 5. Sure 6. I don't know if I can edit other peoples blogs.. I'll look into it later. 7. 0_0 calm down. No one is killing anyone on this wiki 0_0 One more thing. Do you click "source" in the upper right hand side of the edit box? that makes editing a lot easier.. for me anyways. - Ash Crimson 02:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ha =) well, I'm gonna go play a game =] - Ash Crimson 03:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) o.0 x2 1. How come? 2. I'll get to it eventually. I'm tired -_- 3. Working on it right now! =D 4. =o 5. You haven't added anything to it though! 6. I bought it when it came out.. I will never play it again.. can't explain it, but it was the biggest let down ever. 7. uhm.. pimpette? - Ash Crimson 01:18, April 27, 2010 (UTC) 1. Than-- I'm not saying it =) 2. Why not just list it as unarmed? 3. She just looks like a regular lady to me. Does she have an english accent or something? - Ash Crimson 03:38, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I read that you wanted to kill me with a brick... Even though I did nothing wrong. I'm sorry if I offended you, I was just trying to be helpful. No hard feelings. Sorry for any confusion. Frank-West 14:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : First of all, almost all the survivors are that good with a frying pan. I can see that it suits him, but it's a good weapon; all survivors would be pretty good with it. Second, the 50/50 chance thing seriously is not true, I tested it to make sure, and Rachel always spawned for me, maybe you or your friend's game glitched or something. I only want to help write the wiki, but when false info goes onto it, it makes it difficult. Frank-West 12:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, I'll agree to stop fighting. I'm still pretty sure that Rachel always spawns though. Also I won't change back weapons of choice that you edit. Agreed? Frank-West 20:26, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Username Yes my user name is based off of that character. I don't care that everyone hates him and thinks he looks like a girl! >,> He's cool! - Ash Crimson 02:22, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Scoop Pages You can make the page.. just name it "Twin Sisters".. that's the name in Chop Till You Drop. - Ash Crimson 20:48, May 1, 2010 (UTC) A New poll We've started a poll. Your opinion is important. Please Vote. Here - Ash Crimson 22:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll check it out in a minute. - Ash Crimson 00:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Blog Updated! I updated my blog. Check it out. MagcargoMan 07:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Your blog I went to your blog and commented. Awesome blog. Have you gone to my website? In case you didn't see the other posts, it is www.freewebs.com/spaffsuperheroes Frank-West 19:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Your Edits I really, REALLY don't mean this to offend, but you seriously should try to spell and grammar check your edits. It's annoying to correct your mistakes every time. And not everything about female survivors is a sexist remark by Capcom. Please, I only want to help. Just please check grammar and spelling? Frank-West 01:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : Could you at least try to understand me? I'm not whining and complaining, I'm just asking that you please check your grammar and spelling! And I didn't change the info, I just fixed the spelling and grammar. All I want to do is help the wiki, and when edits have poor spelling and grammar, it makes it look bad. You aren't a bad editor, you actually are a pretty good one, but you just need to check those before you save an edit. I've tried to understand why you get mad at me, but this has no reason for you to get mad. Frank-West 12:07, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Don't be messin with my man Frank. Chuck-Greene 15:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello You and Frank should just stop talking to each other.. please. - Ash Crimson 19:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. I'm sorry that I even said anything in the first place, I'll just drop it now. Bye. Frank-West 21:11, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Please could you comment on my new-and-improved blog! I'm not even adding anything else to the blog, I'm not trying to over-throw your blog. Please don't call me stuff like that. Could you please comment about the new-and-improved blog? I mean, like, I commented on your blog each time that you told me that you updated it. MagcargoMan 01:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi 1. oh, sorry. That happens sometimes. 2. Sorry, KSR.. front page is just for news. 3. Congrats! =D 4. Uhm.. how bout asking people what there favorite weapons are? .. I dunno.. 5. I did not know that. o_o 6. =o 7. =o 8. Awesome. I'll comment when you update it. - Ash Crimson 22:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Is the name official? - Ash Crimson 03:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Congrats the edit count of other people!! =D I had no idea there was a place that listed the most popular wikis.. where is it? Also, we should wait until DR2 is out before we declare Rebecca Asian =] - Ash Crimson 06:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dogs aren't super hard! Many of the moves and weapons that kill zombies in one hit kill zombie dogs in one hit. Plus, I fixed something that most people misunderstood. It said: "Chainsaws, Katanas, Battle Axes and the like may or may not have the same effect as they do on normal zombies". What I meant by that is the weapons do kill them, but they don't behead or impail them. I changed the writing so it's easier to understand for everyone who misunderstood what it meant. Sorry if you fought I made them sound too hard when they're not. Also, it's not based on Dead Rising 1, I only used it as an example. Also, I didn't know how big the areas/plazas in Dead Rising 2 are, so I didn't use them as an example. MagcargoMan 07:59, May 15, 2010 (UTC) No message for me? You didn't tell me that your blog has been updated. I like commenting on your blogs. MagcargoMan 07:09, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Also, I actually like your blogs. But for my blog, you were like: I don't Really Care! MagcargoMan 07:27, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey # If you make a page for this one name it "Gun shop standoff" .. that's the name in CTYD # Don't worry about that one for now. # Same ^^ # I think this scoop is called "The Drunkard" in CTYD. If you make this page name it that. # I don't know if we need a 360 gameplay area. # Bill's scoop doesn't need a page. All of the info about that scoop is on his page. # What do they get if they win? I could maybe make a news thingy for it. Like a do they get a "User of the month award" or something? # I have to do it later >,< - Ash Crimson 20:46, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about the fight with Cletus. That's named "The gun shop" in CTYD. - Ash Crimson 21:04, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :My bad, I'll fix it right now. The Yoshiman 97 23:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Blog Updated! Hi, added the effects of Mixed Drinks. Plus, new achievement: Good Boy! MagcargoMan 06:51, May 18, 2010 (UTC) your blogs No thank you, I'm not interested in your blogs. Too confusing. --Mistertrouble189 15:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Picture Sorry =\ we have to use the pic you don't like. I can add those other ones to a gallery. - Ash Crimson 21:22, May 18, 2010 (UTC) No. =[ I made a rule where admins who don't edit for over a week lose their adminship.. Pauly hasn't edited since the 4th. - Ash Crimson 21:31, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Where is he still listed as an admin? Also, what do they win if they add pics of survivors? like a member of the month award? - Ash Crimson 21:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC)